Eyes Of A Killer
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Edwards POV on twilight, it begins at a bit of a funny part but it will pick up please, please, please R@R thanks


I slouch down onto the leather sofa next to Alice. I look at her, a new red top;with a mysterious pattern printed on, hangs from her shoulders loosely, her blue skinny jeans, frayed at the edges cling tightly to her skin.

'Anything on T.V?' I ask politely, hoping me and her can just forget the 'argument' with Emmett yesterday.

'Nothing' She groans before climbing up and skipping of to the kitchen. I hear the door slam as she whispers to Esme. I pick up the remote and flick through the channels. After ten minutes a give up and decide to go into the kitchen.

'Well look who's hear' Emmett groans

'Emmett. I don't want to fall out with you' I begin calmly

'Well you sure have the right attitude about that' Alice snorts

'Alice' I exclaim high pitched, shocked, is everybody against me now?

'Well she is right' Esme calmly begins. I give her an angry look before changing the subject.

'Where's Rose...' I begin

'What do you care?' Emmett interrupts.

'Calm down you two. What happened while I was...away' Carlisle asks walking into the kitchen. He does not like to bring 'hunting' up even to vampires ourself.

'Nothing' I groan trying to end it quickly

'Nothing?' Emmett practically screams.

'Emmett, Shhhh' Alice sighs.

'Can we forget it?' I ask but I know no one will listen. Jasper walks into the kitchen and joins Alice, linking with her.

'Hey Jass' Alice grins turning to him.

'What's going on?' Jasper asks innocently

'Like you dont know' I laugh, remembering him trying to calm me and Emmett down last night.

'You still going on about that' He sighs. Alice turns to him and nods.

'You can't tell me off for this' I yell at Emmett.

'Please can somebody tell me what's going on' Carlisle calmly says to us all.

'Okay, but I want you to know I have done nothing wrong.' I say raising my arms like a hostage.

'Edward...he...' Alice giggles.

'Don't make it sound like that' I say.

'Well you know Bella Swann...' Emmett begins

'The one who was down the hospital two days ago?' Carlisle asks.

'Yeah, well Edward, He wants to, tell her' Emmett says gritting each word behind his teeth.

'Edward, you know what would happen' Carlise sighs to me

'Why you all pretending it's like I dont Know what would happen?' I yell.

'Do you like her?' Esme asks.

'Well, I feel, very, protective over her' I explain.

'Very' Emmett mutters.

'When I'm near her...It's like...' I begin

'Humans are all like that' Rosalie says, listening into are conversation from behind the door. She walks in, her blonde hair curled resting below her shoulders. Her silver top and black trousers gleam as she joins her place next to Emmett.

'She smells so good' I continue.

'She **is **a human' Alice sighs

'Alice' I whisper nudging her with my elbow telling her to shut up.

'She has got a point. For once' Emmett laughs as if this is ridiculous.

'Edward she is just another girl, I am sure you will come across a lot more in your life time' Carlisle begins.

'What's the point of living for ever when you cant have the girl you want.' I whisper before storming out. I slam the door behind me.

'Edward.' Alice cries after me. I walk up the stairs not listening to what Alice, Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper have to say. I walk to my room and seat on the sofa. I shut the door and blind and take into account what has just happened. I sit for a while, letting the facts absorb into my head. The door creeks behind me, the light footsteps on the carpet can only possibly belong to Alice.

'Edward' She whispers, seating herself next to me.

'What, What Alice?' I ask raising my voice slightly.

'Don't, Don't be angry at me, please' She begs. I look into her eyes and see the innocence deep within.

'Okay, but you need to understand what I'm going through. I think I love her' I whisper

'Dose she even know?' Alice asks I shake my head. 'Oh, Edward' She whispers, placing her hand on my back.

'I can't... I can't' I begin, unsure weather or not to tell her.

'You can't?' Alice asks, a puzzled look on her face.

'I can't read her mind' I cry. Alice gives a shocked expression.

'I didn't, I didn't see anything' Alice begins looking puzzled.

'What, Why do you think it's like that?' I ask.

'Well Edward, I don't want to be...Grouchy...but you know what will happen if she finds out, just dont think about her' Alice says believing it would actually make a difference. I laugh loudly.

'You don't know what it's like. I can't control myself around her, I don't even know what she's thinking, but when I'm near her she gives me everything I could possibly want with out even knowing it. Resisting her, her scent, it is impossible, it hurts, like Jane constantly torturing me' I cry

'Edward, It's to.. Risky' Alice whispers.

'I know what your thinking, dont deny it' I whisper harshly.

'I've seen something Edward' She whispers, so quietly it's like she dose not want even Jasper to hear. I cant tell by her tone of voice that it's serious.

'What, What have you seen, I need to know.' I say, clutching her wrists tightly.

'Bella' She begins. I give her a look, encouraging her to carry on. 'She, she had a... Bite on her wrist' Alice begins.

'You mean, I am going to kill her' I whisper trying to face the facts as well as I can. She nods and that's all she can reply then leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

We set of for school at Eight, The car ride is quiet and Emmett goes especially fast so we can just get to school and won't have to talk till lunch. He Parks and I leave the car with out even glancing at them. Mike and his 'crew' are talking about me...Again. I stare at them as I walk past. I quickly walk across the lot and turn around in time to see Bella's orange truck parking up. She steps out, her brown hair blowing in the icy wind. Her brown coat is neatly folded in her arms.

'Bella' I yell Across the lot. She looks at me, she opens her mouth about to speak but then Newton calls her over.

The first few lessons fly by but then lunch approaches. I head to the cafeteria ten minutes early and seat down at are usual table. Then a crowd of kids come flying in. I can see Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice from a mile of. The look at me sternly then go back to their conversation. I see Bella emerging from the crowd, all the time thinking of what Alice said last night. She walks up to the canteen.

'How did you stop the truck' She asks curiously

'This again' I laugh.

'How, I want an answer' She demands. Suddenly she drops and apple I catch it quickly 'Oh my gosh' She exclaims. I laugh gently. 'What are you?' She questions

'Bella. It's not time for guessing games' I begin, it almost kills me to say the next bit, but I do 'We, We cant be friends' I say sternly.

'Why' she asks

'For your own...good' I say

'So what...What are you' She begins.

'I would rather hear your ideas' I tease.

'Ha. Well, I have considered Radio active spiders and, and Kryptonite' She laughs, Almost embarrassed by what she's saying.

'It's all super hero stuff, right what if I'm the bad guy?' I ask trying to make it as easy as possible for her.

'You not the bad guy' She says. I laugh softly.

'Well where all going to the beach tomorrow wanna' come?' Bella asks in a friendly way.

'What beach?' I ask, but some how I know it will be La-push, It always is.

'La-push' She replies. I shake my head in a form of an answer 'What's...What's wrong with the beach?' She asks sounding worried.

'Nothing it's just a little...cramped' I say before walking back to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

'Hear he comes' Rosalie begins. I give her a glare.

'Listen Rose, shut up about it, just leave it.. please' Alice says trying to stop another argument.

' Thanks. Alice' I hiss between my teeth

'So...How did that go' Alice asks putting on her own romantic accent.

'Nothing, I just told her we should not be friends' I say. 'So please, can we just... forget it now?' I ask

'Well...'Couse we can' says Emmett coming up to me and giving me a pat on my back. 'Sorry about...Yesterday' Emmett says.

'Yeah, aren't we all' Jasper says shaking my hand, gripping it tightly.

I smile and look out into the sky the clouds are entwining themselves with the faint sun.

Now all I have to do, is face another day of temptation.


End file.
